


[podfic] Mistake on the Part of Nature

by majoline



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bananas, Breakfast, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes in Bucky's betrayed look and Sam's confusion, follows Sam's gaze to the pile of mangled fruit in the trash can. Sudden comprehension fills his face.</p>
<p>"Oh," he says. "Bucky found out about bananas."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which an American icon is mourned. But probably not the one you're thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mistake on the Part of Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> *waves hi* Finally getting this podfic up! RL issues could only waylay me, not stop me completely!
> 
> I'm finally getting stuff off the computer that broke and I found this completed, waiting. Ouch. 
> 
> Anyway, it's here now, and that's what matters ^^
> 
> Image Credit: [Bananas](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Bananas.jpg) by Steve Hopson, www.stevehopson.com
> 
> Font Credit ~~when I can rescue my fonts off that computer~~ : [Southern Aire](http://www.dafont.com/southern-aire.font)
> 
> Thank you so much, idiopathicsmile, for your permission (and patience!) ♥♥♥

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:11:03  
Size: 10.2 MB

[Download/Stream the MP3 courtesy of box.com](https://app.box.com/s/88fkvgjypkiy85x7zekg)


End file.
